willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Willcraft/Other Series
Interdimensional (Every battle character idea features in the series) (Main idea:) Everything has gone outright, broken. Chaotic. Destructive. Overpowering. We need to fight for our own. As we do have separate ambitions, we must work together. To beat Herobrine. We swear to unite our forces, of every dimension, every realm- to fight for what is right for all of us. We will fight the darkness to the end. In one order we deserve. We want to live the lives we desired, no matter what side. All we have to do is to work together. As one side. No evil, no justice. We have nothing to stop us, nothing to argue. We all desire the one thing. We want to defeat the ones who want to rule over us. We are like the shadows. We do not announce glory. We are... The Dimensionals. Episode 1: Trials to Unite: The rebellion-sided characters have defeated the Ender Master and his plot, only leaving one threat to take down; Herobrine. As they have finished what they thought was the problem, Scarbond; otherwise known as Scar, sees past their intelligence. He tells the rebels that there is another threat to be dealt with, but nobody listened. He decided to call on some of the creatures who would trust him, as a start to the quest. Episode 2: Dimension Jumper: A few of the gathered characters (of the overworld) then travel into different dimensions and encounter some enemies. The lives of all This is a version of Endventures except basically the baddy is Galeton and Herobrine and it includes all the Endventures idea characters and the baddy is actually Lord Laskiig but Herobrine is enslaved to him (as we all know) and Galeton has to rule the Aether but hates ruling anything. She seeks help first from the Endermaster then, realizing that he is evil, going to the Resistance for help. They are scared of Herobrine and do not understand the ruptures his enslavement has made in Minecraftia. Galeton gets angry and accidentally takes them to the Aether, where the Resistance realize she is right. Herobrine appears and everyone except Shadow freaks out. Galeton eventually (with Shadow's help) restors calm and explains that the sight they were seeing was going to go to their world soon. The end of the first episode has Shadow looking at the rest of the group and saying "Well, we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" and everyone else nods. The Herobrine Problem Episode 1:The Monster Rebellion: The monsters abduct players, using large Cannons that shoot Herobrine Energy. The unlikely team of a giant, a wither, and a noob set off to kill Herobrine. Episode 2: The Herobrinian Dragon: The Herobrinian Dragon appears, leading the team into a large cell and trapping them. The heroes must escape before the Dark Guardians kill them. Episode 3: The Maze: The heroes must find their way through Herobrine's nearly-infinite-maze-of-doom. They finally make their way to the Throne room, and find a blueprint for a monster castle... Episode 4: The Final Battle?: The heroes confront a Shapeshifter, a strange,invisible creature, pretending to be Herobrine. They fight their way through it, and finally see the numerous "Herobrines" around them. They run to the Lava Trap, where the real Herobrine awaits... Episode 5: The Real Final Battle: The heroes destroy a Shapeshifter army, 20 Dark Guardians, and Herobrine. Then, the strange timer on the wall begins to tick. The fort blows up and the heroes are sent back home. They find a ruined island, with no monster city on it. The heroes have won. Noventures: Nobraynes' adventure can edit! Episode 1: Me was just looking: Nobraynes got out of the rebel's city to just have a look out for Endermen but Nobraynes got distracted and started to chase a purple butterfly instead; and after chasing the butterfly. He ended up finding endermen that are planning to destory the city and before Nobraynes could tell the others, the endermen kidnapped him and teleported him to a village with an iron golem. But what they didn't know Iron golems that can't hurt Nobraynes due they can't know either he is alive or not. But Nobraynes knew that he must find the Rebel city without getting caught. Episode 2: Zombie mage: '''Nobraynes still searching his way back to the rebel's city until he found a wounded giant zombie, so he helped it but it turns out to be the zombie mage who thanked him and offers him to join his team to take over minecraftia and turn everyone into zombies. Nobraynes agreed then the zombie mage got happy and told Nobraynes to eat Colin, Red, Katie and Shadow which Nobraynes does. Unfortunately, this causes a large war between the cruel endermen and the other zombies! Nobraynes has to help the zombie mage win! The Endergon Quest '''Episode 1: Endergon History: Long ago, three endermen scattered fifteen Endergon crystals throughout the world. Three players named Dahlia, Zaptor, and Optix search for the Endergon crystals. They find one, with no guards. (Note: I might animate this series myself.) Episode 2: An Evil Presence: While Dahlia, Zaptor, and Optix searched, Enderlord and his minions found 2 crystals. Enderlord and Endroid power themselves, changing into new forms. Endroid discovers the Endermech hidden inside of a cave. Episode 3: Power-up: Dahlia, Zaptor, and Optix encounter Endergon Endroid and Endergon Enderlord. They battle for the fourth crystal, destroying it in the process. With the fourth crystal destroyed, the others begin to evaporate, stripping Enderlord of his powers. Endroid retains his powers and destroys Optix. Episode 4: The Rebellion: Endroid sees no purpose in serving Enderlord and destroys him. He turns the Endermech to flying mode and begins to kill players. Dahlia uses a strange weapon to topple the Endermech, leaving Endroid left. Zaptor runs to warn other players, leaving Dahlia to fight Endroid alone. Episode 5: Final Battle: Dahlia spots a purple Endergon crystal, powering up to fight Endroid. Endroid enlarges, crushing a village. Dahlia taps into his Endergon source, destroying her and Endroid. When Zaptor returns, he sees nothing except a flat expanse. The other players gather around, making him their new leader The Creeper's Revenge The Creeper's Revenge (sequel to endventures) Episode 1: Rise of the Creeperlord: While walking through the city, Red, Shadow, Colin, and Nobraynes sees a random creeper. They slay it, but it enlarges, gains arms, takes on a humanoid shape, and smashes through the city walls. It flies away toward the Abandoned Island. Episode 2: The Abandoned Island: The heroes set sail to find the Abandoned Island, only to be attacked by a large group of creepers. A cannon hits a cage made out of Iron, freeing the human inside. The human jumps on board and the heroes find the Island. Episode 3: Enderite and Creeperlord: The captured human introduces himself as Enderite, a half-enderman slave of the Endermaster. He escaped to be captured by the Creeperlord, and then the humans. When he is freed, the heroes step out onto the Abandoned island, only to find the Creeperlord. Episode 4: The Final Battle?: The humans destroy a creeper army, focusing on the Creeperlord. The creeperlord is defeated, falling into a lava pool... Episode 5: Revenge of Creepertron: Creeperlord returns as a half-creeper robot, now intent on smashing the defenses of the city. His minion Creepicon hacks the TNT traps, exploding the outer wall. Creeperlord fires a giant cannon at the city, destroying it. The rebel leader climbs on top of the Creeperlord, and Creepicon fires at him. The Creeperlord is destroyed and his pieces scattered. Creepicon escapes with his inventions, becoming Dr. Creepy's assistant. Skywarp and the Seekers Episode 1: Where Did You Get That Thing?: 'SkywarpStorm is walking in a cave and finds an Endercrystal. He brings it up and another player sees the crystal. "Where'd you get THAT!?" the player exclaims, before the Ender dragon smashes him. Skywarp runs and pulls out a diamond sword, battling the dragon. The dragon flies off, defeated. Storm breaks the crystal, realizing that the Crystals are what the dragon wants. '''Episode 2: The Ender Seekers: '''Three players (One is Reformer in disguise) join SkywarpStorm on his quest to find the crystals, break them all, and possibly save the world. The band of players goes into another cave, but in this cave there is no crystal. One of the players falls apart, becoming just a black mass... with red eyes. '''Episode 3: Reformer: '''Reformer begins to pull the outside of the cave into armor, collapsing it. Another player levitates (can you guess who it is?) and throws a sword at Reformer. SkywarpStorm and the other two players escape the cave, but Reformer is crushed. "You know, I've never asked your name, leader. What is it?" one of the players asks. "I'm SkywarpStorm." '''Episode 4: Skywarp's Got A Fire Cannon: '''SkywarpStorm pulls out a little red cube and pushes a small button on it. It turns into a fire cannon, but Skywarp tells the group it can be defeated like a Ghast. As if the creature heard him, ten Ghasts pull out of the shadows. SkywarpStorm fires the cannon, but not before the Ghasts obliterate the next player, leaving SkywarpStorm and one other player left. '''Episode 5: Sky: '"What's your name?" SkywarpStorm asks the other player. "Sky", she replies. The Enderdragon swoops down from the sky, blasting a huge hole in the ground. There are 50 thousand crystals inside. SkywarpStorm dives into the hole and breaks one crystal... the explosion begins. '''Episode 6: And (Possibly) Save The World: '''SkywarpStorm jumps out of the hole. He and Sky run far away. Sky fires a wind blast at the dragon, revealing she is Aetherian. The dragon retaliates by shooting an Enderbomb, but it doesn't go far enough. The crystals detonate, leaving nothing but a crater where the dragon stood. SkywarpStorm comments on this victory, saying "Well, we actually DID save the world. That's a first." He then presses his fire cannon's button again, and it turns into an Endercycle. He jumps in and leaves, saying "I'll come back later, dragon!" as he goes. Minecraft Adventures '''Episode 1: Minecraft Adventures (episode) Episode 2: The Creeper Mania Episode 3: ZombieCraft Episode 4: The Re-Run Episode 5: Spidermaniacs Episode 6: A Trip to the Nether? Episode 7: Welcome to the End! Episode 8: Head Hunters Episode 9: The Villager City Episode 10: The Hunger Games Episode 11 '''is coming soon! FNaF Monster School '''Episode 1: Meet The Animatronics Episode 2: Cooking Pizza Episode 3: Sculpturing Episode 4: FNaF vs. Mobs in Hockey Episode 5: Counter Strike Challenge (Fnaf vs. Mobs) Category:Fandom